


Waiting for Cookies

by cordeliadelayne



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, House demanding blow jobs, M/M, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

House leaned over and took a swipe of the cookie dough before Chase hit his hand with a spoon.

“Hey, I’ve told you, not outside the bedroom,” House groused. Chase just rolled his eyes. “So, when will they be ready?”

“Later.”

“Later?” House repeated in a terrible Australian accent. “You’re no fun anymore.” Chase smiled at the suggestion that he was fun and carried on stirring the mixture.

House muttered some more under his breath and then began nibbling at Chase’s neck as Chase began to pour the mixture into the Christmas Tree shaped moulds. “Come back to bed, and I’ll let you spank me some more,” House breathed against his neck, with a wiggle of his hips. Chase, trying hard not to laugh, pushed House out the way and put his creations in the oven.

“Well?” House pouted.

Chase eyed him up and down very slowly. “Well, you are the boss after all.”

“Mm, think that’ll work on Cameron?” House asked.

Chase glared at him. “Ask her and there’ll be no more blow jobs under the desk.”

“How about one in the bedroom?” House waggled his eyebrows.

“Seeing as it’s Christmas…” Chase began, before being pulled into the bedroom by his tie.


End file.
